Al otro lado
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Y quizás, solo quizás, algún día será capaz de decir, de nombrar, de entender, por qué esa habitación se le antoja tan fría, tan sola, tan abandonada. Basado en la imagen promocional de Regina con la manta de Emma


**A/N Hace mil que no escribo en castellano, a ver qué sale de todo esto... Disclaimer: Ojalá pudiera decir que me pertenecen pero lastimosamente sigo intentando robarlas. Ya os avisaré si logro eso.**

 **Al otro lado**

Era extraño estar dentro de la habitación de madera sin la sensación de peligro inminente con la que Regina había convivido las veces anteriores que había cruzado el zaguán del pequeño apartamento. No ya por el vacío del lugar sino porque a la luz fría de las primeras horas del amanecer la antigua colcha parecía fría, como si alguien se hubiera dejado las ventanas abiertas y hubiera entrado en una casa abandonada desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Sin embargo, Regina razonó mientras daba un paso al interior del lugar, ambas manos a sus costados, apenas atreviéndose a tocar nada. La colcha estaba aun ligeramente hundida, como si un cuerpo hubiera estado recientemente allí, como si aún pudiera girarse y escuchar el sonido de las chirriantes tablas tras ella; la figura de cierta rubia perfilándose en la puerta que ella misma acababa de cruzar. Algo que, por mucho que pareciera real en su mente, no ocurriría.

Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, parándose un instante en la pila de ropa revuelta a los pies de la cama y lo que parecían fotos en un extremo de la habitación. Casi deseó ser capaz de sonreír ante el obvio desorden imperante, algo tan propio de la mujer que habitaba aquel lugar como impropio de ella misma.

Torciendo el gesto y ahogando un pequeño suspiro siguió caminando, intentando usar su magia con el fin de encontrar el objeto que había venido a buscar, el peso de la daga rebotando contra su muslo cada vez que daba un paso, el filo del arma presente en el hondo bolsillo donde lo había guardado previamente ante las protestas de Hook.

Casi quiso poner los ojos en blanco ante la memoria del pirata pero se contuvo en el momento justo por pura costumbre y durante un segundo casi esperó la mirada de ligera confusión con la que Emma siempre la observaba cada vez que Hook y ella se encontraban en la misma habitación. Ésta no llegó por supuesto y la imagen de los ojos llorosos de Emma se superpusieron ante los suyos propios; el sonido del vórtice y de la magia brillando a su alrededor, pura, libre y oscura, nuevamente rozando su piel hasta el punto del dolor. No entendía como Emma había aguantado ese roce cuando a ella misma aún le causaba nauseas pensar en él, una nueva demostración, quizás, de lo mucho que había cambiado.

Mirando entre las estanterías y abriendo con cuidado los cajones tragó saliva con cuidado cuando captó el sonido de los pasos de Snow y David ascendiendo por las escaleras, nerviosas voces siguiendo ese ruido y haciendo que se despertara del ligero ensoñamiento en el que había caído. Snow se había ofrecido a ayudarla a buscar pero, Regina pensó una vez más al tiempo que murmuraba para sí, tanto ella como la antigua princesa sabían que Snow no estaba preparada para entrar nuevamente en la habitación de Emma. No aún.

Tampoco lo estaba Regina si ella misma debía ser sincera consigo misma y la sensación de pérdida era sin duda lo que más daño le hacía, lo que le hacía mirar inquieta a cada esquina, esperando encontrar una improbable solución en algún oscuro rincón. Sacudiendo la cabeza se giró nuevamente a la cama en donde el residuo de la magia de Emma parecía llamarla, la sombra de una magia que posiblemente no existiría ya tal y como ella había conocido.

\- ¿Aún nada?- La voz de Snow hizo que mirara hacia la puerta. La otra mujer no parecía capaz de mirar al interior de la habitación y sus ojos estaban clavados en algún lugar entre sus pies, su mano derecha jugueteando con un punto suelto de su jersey. David no estaba con ella y Regina se acordó de Neal y de cómo el pequeño había parecido inquieto cuando todos habían entrado por la puerta del piso. Como si él mismo hubiera sentido la apertura que la magia negra había dejado tras de sí durante unos pocos minutos.

\- Aún nada- Se escuchó a si misma responder, sorprendiéndose de lo cascada que sonaba su voz.

No fue hasta que Snow asintió y alzó el rostro, su boca abriéndose ligeramente y su expresión desencajándose por un segundo, que se dio cuenta de que había un ligero rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos. Se limpió éstas con fuerza, casi con rabia, al tiempo que se acercaba a la cama, su mano izquierda rozando la colcha, fría y demasiado blanda.

 _"Emma nunca hubiera escogido una cama así para dormir"_ Se descubrió a si misma pensando, sorprendida de que incluso tuviera ese tipo de opinión dentro de sí.

Pero, se dijo al tiempo que continuaba mirando, Snow observándola a ella sin decir palabra, negándose a mirar al interior de la habitación más de lo estrictamente necesario desde su lugar en la puerta, un hombro ahora apoyado en una de las jambas, lo cierto es que Emma siendo como era nunca hubiera escogido una colcha tan blanda, tan principesca.

Este segundo pensamiento casi la hizo sonreír, una sonrisa cansada, llena de hartazgo que jamás llegó a formarse más allá de un ligero temblor en sus labios.

Emma…

Emma, quien había dado un paso adelante con una facilidad pasmosa, quien no había dudado al acuchillar la oscuridad, dando su alma, su magia, su cuerpo, a una entidad con el solo fin de protegerla, de asegurar su propia vida, su propio "final feliz". Era extrañamente cruel el hecho de que, segundos después de que el último centímetro de Emma hubiera desaparecido, la sensación de pérdida había desterrado completamente la felicidad que hubiera podido sentir hasta ahora.

Siempre, desde niña, reflexionó al tiempo que se acuclillaba junto a la cama, sus manos tocando el suelo –ligeramente polvoriento- bajo la cama, esperando encontrar aquello que parecía rozar su conciencia tentativamente, magia residual sin duda, había odiado sentirse en deuda con nadie. Probablemente por las estrictas normas que Cora le había repetido hasta la saciedad. Pero ahora, ahora que se encontraba pagando la deuda más grande que jamás alguien hubiera estado dispuesto a pagar por ella; lejos de la molestia y la vaga sensación de nausea y aprehensión que solían embargarla solo sentía una infinita ternura mezclada con una sensación extraña entre enfado y miedo. Un miedo terrible que le impedía tragar si se pasaba demasiado tiempo intentando entenderlo.

Sus manos rozaron una caja de cartón reblandecida al tacto por la cantidad de años que había sido usada y un ligero temblor la sacudió, la magia tornándose más fuerte. No fue hasta que puso la caja sobre la colcha y abrió la tapa mal cerrada con un viejo trozo de celo que entendió la razón de la magia residual que había estado sintiendo hasta ahora.

Después de todo, pensó, sus manos sobre las letras que creaban el nombre de Emma, flecos de lana rozando las puntas de los dedos al tiempo que sus oídos captaban un suspiro ahogado de Snow, ¿Qué había más poderoso que el único objeto que había acompañado a Emma durante toda su vida? Probablemente nada.

Con la sensación de estar haciendo algo prohibido cogió la manta, el olor característico de Emma elevándose hasta su nariz y haciéndola querer cerrar los ojos un segundo, dejarse inundar por ese olor. Snow se lo impido al entrar finalmente en la habitación, su voz haciendo que se volviera hacia ella, una mirada de comprensión cruzando sus rostros.

\- ¿Estas segura de que con esto lograrás localizarla?

La pregunta era sin duda legítima pero en cualquier otra ocasión Regina hubiera respondido mordazmente, compartiendo sin duda una rápida mirada con Emma para luego girarse y hacer caso omiso de Snow cuya preparación mágica apenas incluía la información de que únicamente las hadas usaban una varita para crear hechizos. Esta vez, sin embargo, la acerba respuesta no pasó de sus labios y se encontró a si misma asintiendo débilmente, sus manos agarrando la manta, una parte de su mente negándose al hecho de que debería desprenderse de ella durante el conjuro de localización.

Mecánicamente, casi como un autómata, rodeó la cama para salir al pequeño rellano en donde Robín la esperaba, sus ojos, antes tan llenos, se le antojaron vacíos al pasar a su lado pero se negó a detenerse ante el sabedora de que tendría que enfrentarse a un montón de dudas una vez se diera el tiempo para entender todo lo que había ocurrido. Y lo cierto era que en ese momento no deseaba tener que enfrentarse a ello.

No mientras Emma se encontrara perdida en algún lugar con la magia del Ser Oscuro carcomiéndole las entrañas, no mientras ella tuviera una cuenta que saldar.

No mientras, se dijo a si misma mientras asía con fuerza el mango de la daga, su lengua mojando sus labios un segundo, los primeros chispazos de magia iluminando sus manos ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, no mientras ella pudiera hacer algo para salvar a Emma, lo que fuera, lo que hiciera falta.


End file.
